


Shh No Talking!

by her_royal_shyness



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, movie theaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_royal_shyness/pseuds/her_royal_shyness
Summary: Some people may say that the movies are the worst place to take a person for the first date but Steve Rogers would have to wholeheartedly disagree.





	Shh No Talking!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so this is my first time posting any kind of smut just to let you know but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy ^^

Steve had been working up the courage to ask Tony out for a long time. For someone who loved science Tony was one of the most popular kids in school. Steve with his love of art, however, was not. But one thing they did have in common was that they both liked superheroes. It was how they both became friends actually.

They had gotten in an argument about which superhero was better Iron Man or Captain America. Steve voted Iron Man all the way -- he may not be a genius but he knew art, and that's exactly what the suit was. But Tony's dad had raised him on comics about the Star Spangled Man with a Plan and so Tony disagreed.

Although they might have argued about things like superheroes, if indigo should be counted as a main color of the rainbow or not, and many other things between, somehow they just fit. But Steve didn’t know if that was enough for Tony. It turned out that when he finally bucked up the courage to ask, the answer was yes and Steve was ecstatic.

Steve was planning to take Tony to see the new Spider-Man movie starring Andrew Garfield, something Tony had been gushing about non-stop since the first trailer came out. Steve and Tony had both been waiting to see that movie for months so Steve knew that nothing could go wrong. He had been saving up his money working as a paperboy for a long while and finally he had enough to take his fella out. It was supposed to be an amazing first date that they would both enjoy, but now that the day had finally arrived it seemed like Tony was enjoying it a bit too much.

As Steve looked back at Tony he could tell that his boyfriend had his eyes trained on the lower part of the Spider-Man suit. So Steve’s mind drifted to how he imagined the date would go earlier. He knew that they were going to pay most of their attention to the movie so he didn’t expect much. But Steve was hoping for a little hand holding at least and in his mind he had the lean and stretch move timed out perfectly. Now it didn’t look either were going to happen. Never in all the possible scenarios he came up with did Steve imagine _the_ Andrew Garfield ruining his date. It’s not like he could blame Tony either, the guy was a looker.

Steve’s train of thought was suddenly broken as out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony reach into the bucket sitting between them and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. This left a trail of butter smeared across Tony’s lips, who just had to poke his tongue out and slide it across his lower lip seductively. Well, objectively Steve knew Tony wasn’t trying to do it on purpose -- Steve could always tell when he was -- but in Steve’s head everything Tony did was seductive.

So sure Tony wasn’t trying but that didn’t prevent Steve’s pants from growing tight all the sudden. Without thinking he leaned over in his seat and captured Tony’s lip between his own, sucking on it gently to get rid of the remaining butter and salt. After he finally realized what he was doing Steve leaped back into his seat and turned his eyes back to the movie. He was doing his best to pretend nothing happened while internally he cursed his random lack of control for possibly ruining the whole date.

As a few minutes passed Steve decided that it was finally safe to look back at Tony. His gaze was immediately drawn to the bulge in Tony’s pants that hadn’t been there before. Steve couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the physical effect he had on Tony. When Steve looked at Tony’s face next his eyes widened in surprise to see the blush that had spread that had spread across his boyfriend’s cheeks. Tony never blushed, never!

Pulling from some deep reserve of bravery that he never knew he had Steve leaned down, his lips lightly brushing Tony’s ear, and whispered “You need some help with that?”

Tony squeaked, a sound that he will vehemently deny making later on, and nodded, his dick growing visibly harder at Steve’s question. Steve winked at him and -- running on adrenaline, lust, and what he’s pretty sure was pure stupidity -- stroked Tony’s thigh before lowering his head so that he was facing the zipper of Tony’s pants. Tony couldn’t help himself as he leaned his head back and let out a low moan under his breath. Steve playfully slapped his leg and whispered for Tony to stop making so much noise, a small grin on his lips. Tony could only give him a half hearted glare in return. 

Without giving it another thought Steve leaned closer and pulled Tony’s zipper down with his teeth. Then to Tony’s pleasure and slight discomfort Steve closed his lips around Tony’s cock, sucking it through the material till it was nice and wet and Tony’s cock was dripping precum into his mouth. Through all this somehow Tony managed to not draw any attention as he did his best to keep quiet while still letting out a low moan here and there.

But then Tony accidentally looked down only to see the erotic image of Steve’s light pink lips surrounding his cock and his sky blue eyes looking back up at Tony. When paired with the feeling of heat from being inside Steve’s mouth and the hot friction from the rough fabric Tony couldn’t hold it off any longer. His head dropped back on the theater seat as he finally came in his underwear with a loud groan. Loud enough to turn some heads but at that moment Tony couldn’t care less.

Thankfully Tony made them sit in the very back row though or else they might have been in some real trouble. By the time Steve finished sucking the rest of Tony’s cum through the cloth his cock was hard as a rock and pulsing in his pants. Not able to take it anymore, Steve grabbed Tony by his arm and rushed him out of the theater while Tony did his best to zip his pants up at the same time. Steve couldn’t stand hearing Tony whine, groan, and moan for him while he was unable to touch him.

“What about the movie?” Tony asked, trying to catch his breath as Steve tugged him to the car.

“We can come watch it again some other time,” Steve replied distractedly.

Steve wasn't thinking about how long it took him to save up money to pay for the tickets and the popcorn. The only thing he could think of was getting Tony naked and in his bed. Normally Steve wasn’t the kind of person to kiss on the first date let alone go all the way, that’s if he even managed to get a date. But with Tony’s ruby red lips -- bitten raw while he tried not to make a sound in the theater -- and Tony’s lust drunk eyes that looked at Steve like he was the best thing they had ever seen, well Steve never said he was a saint. But he was definitely thanking god that his Ma had to work late at the hospital that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Oh and if anyone wants to talk to me about my fics or anything else this is [**my tumblr**](http://goddess-of-hammers.tumblr.com) so feel free to message me whenever :D I would love to hear from you!


End file.
